Stone Cold
by AngelBeast1117
Summary: Vampire diaries. Not teen wolf. there was a mishap, and the Salvatore brothers now have a sister.
1. Chapter 1 - The Beginning

**Chapter One**

Dear Diary,

They say that love is a blessing. That once you've found love your ENTIRE world revolves around it. You get so caught up in the romance, the action and the fantasy... The beauty of loving someone with all your heart as much as they love you, is that nothing else matters. That everything else around you is outside of your own bubble where you feel safe and secure... But that's not true. The God above or childhood stories could never be so wrong about love.

It lasts a short while... And then everything goes downhill. You start to loose hope. Trust. Your love turns into despair... Your heart ends up broken and you are left struggling with yourself. Caught between two ends and left destroyed. That is what love does to you, in the end. That is how it always works out.

The only love that matters is the love for family, because no matter what happens you will always have your blood. No matter how many years and mistakes that are made throughout those years. How many decades you spend apart, you will always find a way back to them. Back to your blood. Love for family is a love that can never die nor burn.

And now, I am returning to Mystic Falls. My home.

For good.

Walking through the streets, her beaded eyes made contact with an elderly lady, whose face softened into a sweet smile aimed towards her, warmth radiating from the women. But Emma turned her head without a change in her expression. Instead, she continued to walk along the path. Others just ignored her, or took a few steps away from her as she passed, sensing the coldness and darkness that surrounded her. Like avoiding walking under a ladder,a superstition. She was a superstition, feared. Even a young child started to cry as their paths crossed... And with one quick star the child stooped, glaring right back at her with a look of bewilderment. It's just how she is, and she can't change that. Her past isn't exactly full of sunshine and rainbows. Her heart has been broken. Repeatedly. And she has been betrayed, more than once.

Emma Salvatore comes from a slightly dysfunctional family, but she loves them. Her mother died when she was young, and her father was a complete waste of space, whom had shot the fatal bullet. But then there were her brothers, Stefan and Damon. She could never stop loving them no matter how much she tried to shield herself from human emotions. She shuts everyone else out because she doesn't want to get hurt again... A simple, almost human-like emotion of fearing being betrayed once more. It has left her in the dark again and again and again.

Rumour has it Stefan has returned to Mystic Falls. To their home. And since she has been gone for decades, since she disappeared without a word, note or letter, she decided to return too. And where Stefan goes, Damon follows... It'll be a family reunion of sorts, although Damon kinda holds a grudge against her 20 minute older twin. She doesn't blame him parts of her holds a grudge too. She has never been too forgiving, at least in her vampire years.

So that is where she is heading. Mystic falls.

Home.

Opening the door of her Porsche, Emma sits inside, drumming her fingers against the steering wheel and sighing. How she misses the times of horses and carriages. The corsets and ballroom music and dresses... Science has come a long way from the 1860's, that is for sure. She had grown to become one of those people who didn't like change, after all. Her eyes then turned to her daylight ring, which she despises. The silver ring with the blue sapphire stone in the middle caused her blood to boil inside of her... But if she doesn't wear it then she will set alight, literally... Burn to death. Sunlight doesn't do any good for vampires.

It isn't like Twilight, which Emma had grown to hate for it's sparkling, glittering vampires. If it was anything like that, she would feel a lot more free. But mother nature is harsh, and so vampires all over have to deal with hiding in the shadows, unless a daylight ring is made for them, but Emma doesn't like to be reminded about THAT mistake.

 _You look so brooding._ Lexi would probably comment right about now, with Emma fixating a cold stare at herself through the rear-view mirror, her dark ebony hair curled around her shoulders, leading down to her waist. She shakes her head, turning the key and starting the engine, driving away from the place she had been staying in for the last two years, and starting the journey down to Mystic falls. Though her blank expression still stained her face, she felt her heart begin to beat faster with every pump. The nerves and tender anticipation at seeing her family again all she had thought about for a long while...

She was ready.

Stefan Salvatore first saw Elena Gilbert after his arrival in Mystic falls. She was in a car, with her mother and father sitting in the front. He remembered watching her from afar and at first thinking he was see Katherine, them both looking exactly alike, but at the same time, they were different, and straight after he knew that it wasn't Katherine.

The car span. It skid across the bridge, and drove off the edge, into the river underneath the bridge.. Sinking.. And sinking.. And sinking...

He had jumped into the water, and pried the door open, reaching for the man who was slowly running out of oxygen. But the man stopped him, and pointed to the back seat where his daughter was sitting, whose eyelids were fluttering shut... Who was starting to loose the air she needed to breathe... And all Stefan did was nod. A great guilt but undying ambition to save the one who he learnt to be Elena Gilbert. And he helped her out. He saved Elena from drowning, but he could';t save her parents from drowning that night...

And now he had decided to get to know her, he knows the risks, but he has to. He has to know her... Being in Mystic falls is a big risk in it's self, talking to her even more so... Getting to know her. That is risking everything.

"I lost control today," Emma continued to read from Stefan's diary, which she had taken liberty of reading after arriving at The Boarding House, which was found to be empty, although not empty of bourbon and blood bags. As she read, her tone was mocking. Mocking the way he described Elena. Mocking the way he was so easily captivated by her.

"Everything I have kept buried inside came rushing to the surface. I am simply not able to resist her..." She snapped the diary shut, letting it drop back onto the desk, and blowing a piece of hair out of her face. "Oh Stefan, you poor little love sick puppy..."

She then started to walk out of the room, trailing her black painted, pointed fingernails tapping against the wood as she went by, pouting her lips slightly into a frown. Despite not even formally meeting the famous Elena Gilbert as of yet, she planned to do so in the upcoming future, she had already grown a hatred for the girl. The fact she already had Stefan whipped around her finger without even knowing him was enough to make her as protective as any sister could be... But the fact she looked EXACTLY like Katherine Piece made her hate Elena even more.

The front of The Boarding House shut abruptly, as she could hear with her heightened senses, ans she knew it was either Zach Salvatore, a distant relative of theirs. A distant cousin who for some odd, apparent reason they called uncle. Human, however. Or it was Stefan. With a smirk on her face, Emma started towards the piano in the spare room, which she decided was going to be hers, and then opened up the instrument, playing the song which she had first learnt to play as child, and would always play to calm down her sweet brothers in their anger or illness or frustration.

Within a single moment a breeze brushed passed her, although she knew it wasn't a breeze. It was a person. A vampire. She turned around, having stopped playing the song which allowed her to reminisce over the time she was human, over 100 years ago, before she cam face to face with her twin. With Stefan.

His eyes fixated on her, as if to make sure she was real and not a dream. It had been so long since they had last seen each other, yet here they were, face to face,standing in front of the other. The room filled with an intoxicating silence. And they stayed like that for a minute, before Emma wrapped her arms around her brother, closing her eyes. Underneath all those layers of coldness, there really was a soft centre, and her brothers brought that out of her.

"Hello brother..."


	2. Chapter 2 -Reunited

**Chapter Two**

Dear Diary,

I have not informed Stefan that I know about his secret fancy to Elena Gilbert, Katherine Piece look-alike. Not because I do not have the heart to, but because I do not want to have to deal with his constant nagging about how I need to meet her and see her and speak to her that is how it goes down in all households.

Stefan and I also caught up on the basics. I found out about his ripper stage, or at least he told me some details Lexi hadn't already told me. Since she had helped me with some of my own problems in the early days, and forever since I'd been friends with. I informed him of that, too.

And then I told him about my travels. How over the decades I travelled the world, seeing all the sights there was to see. From Vegas, to Morocco, Ibiza to Hong Kong. In those moments, everything was great... Until I think back, and even days, or weeks after the events occur, it's as if everything that happened was a dream. A dream I would never be able to reach again, and I have come to the conclusion that I was never truly happy in those moments... But there was a time. In Paris. A time where I truly was happy...

So far, Stefan hasn't mentioned anything about Elena, and I have failed to mentioned anything either. I also didn't want to ruin our moment together. After being apart for decades I just wanted to spend a single moment together without any disappointments. But I know at some point I'm going to have to talk straight to him. He can't escape this. I can't. Damon can't. None of us can escape the wrath of Katherine. Even while she is dead, her doppelgänger now haunts Stefan. I assume her effects will haunt me too.

"Why can't I go to this party?" Emma complains, her head hanging from the side of the couch to keep her eyes on Stefan as he walks back and forth, contemplating whether to let his little sister tag along. After spending an entire day locked away In the Boarding House, she was incredibly bored. Her locks tumbling down with the tips touching the ground. Emma watched as Zach walked through the living room, down towards one of the other rooms, and then turned her attention back to her brother.

"Oh come on, Stef, don't be such a spoil sport. I won't bite anyone..." she hanged out her arm, and then released her pinkie from a fist, shaking her arm about, "I promise... I won't feed on any of your Mystic Falls friends." she smirked, turning away fro Stefan and sitting up, pouring her self a generous glass of bourbon, the drink in which she had grown fond of over the years. She raised the glass to her mouth, before taking a large sip, clinking her fingernails against the glass, before setting It back down on the coffee table to her left.

"Okay then, how about I start school. It's about time I joined education again. I miss it..."

"Now that's a lie, Em." Stefan chuckles, pointing at her, then crossing his arms over his chest once more. She raised her eyebrow, quizzically at him, sitting back down on the couch, and shifting her full body so she is fully facing him. "Four private tutors quit their jobs because you made their life a misery..."

"Actually, it was five, and if I may point out, one of those tutors quit within three days," She paused, "I say that is a record that neither you nor Damon will be able to meet or beat..." She then goes silent at the mention of Damon. She sighed, turning around and falling flat on her stomach on the couch, closing her eyes. She was sick of the hatred everyone held for each other. She couldn't deny she too held grudges...

"Fine! I will stay here, bored out of my mind. If your lucky, I will plan out a mass murder and kill a dozen people before you can say Elena Gilbert..."

She opened one eye, to find Stefan had moved, now standing in front of her, looking down to meet her eye. "Yes, yes. I took the liberty of reading the last month or so worth of diary entries."She paused "They were quite boring to be honest. Never knew you where such a stalker Stef.

"You don't approve?" He questioned.

"Nope." She murmured, popping the p as she does. Why would she approve of darling Elena Gilbert?"

"You haven't even met her..."

"And she looks like a Once Upon A Time, two timing, Salvatore brother slut by the name of Katherine Pierce..."

"Trust me, she is nothing like Katherine."

"Well I wouldn't know that, because I have been locked up here since I arrived. No real time for investigation, and it seems you are never going to introduce her to your sweet, loving sister..." Emma smirked, knowing she was getting what she wanted in the end, with Stefan sighing in defeat. She always got her way. She always had, and she always will.

So while Stefan went to the party, Emma stayed at home, preparing for her first day of school. It had been over 100 years since she had been in education, even at that point she was tutored privately. Education wasn't even considered proper for a woman in the 1800's. She was lucky she got the opportunity, but as a teenager she never appreciated it. She wasn't ever given the opportunity for friends either. Katherine was her first real friend, or so she had thought, at least. Her friendship with Katherine was based on lies and deception and a vampire skill called compulsion, something which had grown accustomed to greatly.

This wasn't a fresh start, she wasn't going to give in to high school cliques and BFF's. She was there too protect Stefan, that was it.

Zach had left her a couple of blood bags to keep her away from the locals, she had already fed upon them, relishing the taste as the last few drops dripped into her mouth, splatters of red falling upon her chin and as quickly as they appeared, they disappeared, as she wiped them away with the back of her hand.

She was never like this. She used to be a sweet, caring, courteous girl. The typical girl next door who was always polite and smiled. When she became a vampire, everything changed. She changed. But what changed her the most was what the people she loved the most had done to her. Her father, shot her. Her friend, betrayed her. Her brother, turned her. Her lover, left her.

Emma had never wanted to be vampire. In fact, when sh discovered what she had become, she despised herself more than anyone. Of course she had tried to rid herself of those beliefs as soon as they came or it would have ended in the deaths of her brother, and of course she would do anything to protect her family. She couldn't remember what it felt like to be human. To feel vulnerable, or bleed without healing. To be able to walk in the sun without the fear of burning to death. Becoming a vampire ripped her from what she had always wanted as a child and growing up. A family. Her life had one revolved around marrying a worthy gentleman, and baring him many children which she could care for and watch grow everyday. That was the life she had wanted. At first it was hard, to watch mothers carrying new born babies in their arms, and feel the weight in her heart at knowing she would never feel or experience carrying her own child. Slowly but surely the feeling died down. She learnt to ignore what hurt her, especially what she could never have, without switching off the little humanity she had left that belonged to her human self.

But even still she had always maintained a certain protectiveness over those human qualities. The gifts of life that so many people had taken for granted and misused and abused and mistreated. It was the gift of mother nature, and nature was certainly not on her side...

"Was this you?" Zach demanded, charging into the room. She rolled her eyes, grabbing him by the arm and forcing him back. He knew not to step any closer. She pushed the crinkled paper into her hand and her eyes sped over the words. Two murders. Drained of blood. "The moment you arrive they are found dead. It was you, wasn't it? After everything Stefan said- He sworn that this town would be safe if I allowed-"

"Well I am offended..." She turned to him, her heels making her taller by a couple inches, and she glared down at him, her eyes burning fiery holes into his head,"If that was me, I would have been a LOT more discreet... And I would have chosen someone A LOT more appealing..." She paused, smirking slightly. "There is someone standing in my way right now who seems a decent meal... But that's not me. I am not a ripper. I don't kill... Understood?" He nodded, and she rolled her eyes barging past him shoving him with her shoulder as she past, causing him to fall against the wall, before she ran down the stairs in her vampire speed and towards the door, where Stefan was just entering.

She handed him the paper, and he read over it, his face washing over with a bunch of different emotions. And he sighed, finally looking up to her.

Things were about to get interesting...


	3. Chapter 3 - Attention

Chapter Three Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline were best of friends. And everything that happened to Elena within the past year, her friends were the ones who got her through it all. But there was still a part of her that couldn't cope... She pretended she was okay, when she wasn't. The car accident she was involved in wasn't one she could get over, both her parents died. She was the only one that survived and carried that guilt ever since. And then there was Stefan Salvatore, who intrigued her in every way possible. The school was the hardest thing to come to terms with. It was strange being back after the summer as well as having to pretend everything was normal, especially when it wasn't that she wasn't the girl whose parent just died. And she had survived. She wanted more than that, the guilt always managed to creep in. being back at the same old school, with the same people and the same hairdo made things only feel like it had only happened last week... Which is why she dumped Matt. Why she had distanced herself from her friends... "Who, the hell, is that?" Caroline started, interrupting Elena from her thoughts, and she turned her head to look at the girl that had just walked into the building. She stood tall and proud, with her head held high, her hair in curls around her shoulders. And it was as if the girl could hear them, as she turned towards them, smirking. Shortly behind her, Stefan followed her, and that is when Elena realized who she was. They had the same eyes, she noticed, and their skin tone matched perfectly. Her hair, however, was a lot darker than his, being almost black instead of mousy brown. "Emma Salvatore" Elena stated with a sigh " Stefan's twin... She looked over to Caroline, who had a look of jealousy written all over her face, and then to Bonnie, who looked shocked as Emma walked past them with a harsh glare, then towards her lesson, she amused. "Wow," Bonnie said, "Wow," agreed Elena, nodding. "Wow?" Caroline questioned,"surely being that sexy goes against the dress code... I mean, how is that even fair? She just- Ugh!" Caroline complained, after Elena shut her locker door, the three of them headed to their history class. It was surreal at the moment, having all attention on HER. All eyes were looking up and down, gazing at her. It was that attention that Katherine had trained her to want. It was that attention she liked... Listening to Caroline Forbes, Elena's friend grew jealous and knowing that Elena Gilbert had laid her eyes on Emma Salvatore for the first time. Emma devoured that feeling. Despite having only sat in Mr. Tanner's classroom for less than 10 minutes, Emma had already grown to despise him. Although she seemed to despise everyone else, so it was nothing new. The lesson today is about the Battle of Willow Creek, of course, the subject is extremely familiar to Emma, which adds to her growing desire to leave then and there. But she wanted to get the dirt on Elena. Looking exactly like Katherine surely must have some additions... Like personality, bad attitude, betrayal, and two-timing Bitch … Can't just be a coincidence, right? "How many casualties, Mrs. Bennet?" Tanner asked, causing Bonnie Bennet, who happens to be Elena closest friend, look up from her notebook, where she was doodling, and shrugged. "Erm... A lot."She said, "I'm not sure, but, definitely a lot." Emma rolled her eyes, tapping her pen against the desk, and watching to see the others in the class laughing. Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Bonnie Bennet... She thought, turning to Stefan who is in the same class, rolling her eyes dramatically at him, causing him to chuckle slightly. Before he mouthed four words to her that caused her to mentally groan in annoyance. Do not be rude. "Mr. Donovan, how about you?" Tanner continued, looking at Matt, Elena's ex-boyfriend, and now friend. Emma looked over at him, after noticing he had laid his eyes on her a few times prior to class and inspected the blonde hair and blue eyes that sat to her right. "Nope..." He answered. "Miss Gilbert?" Mr. Tanner sighed. Emma instantly turned her head to Elena, who was in front of her and watches as the girl tenses up. Emma could feel her heartbeat increase dramatically, the hairs on her arm were standing up. "I don't know..." "I was prepared to be lenient with you last year, given the certain personal reasons, but those excuses ended during the summer break." He argued. Emma smirked, before growing tired of the clueless class she was holed up in. "There were 346 casualties." Emma stated, shrugging her shoulders as the entire class turn to look at her, "Unless you are counting the civilian casualties..." Mr. Tanner looked at her, with surprise on his face. "That's correct. Miss?" " Salvatore" She answered. " Emma Salvatore." "Well, Miss Salvatore, you would be correct, however, there were no civilian casualties..." "Actually there was. 27 soldiers to be exact, who were all holed up in a church and killed as they believed to be holding weapons. It was a tragic night." She paused "you know, the Founders Archives aren't that far away if you need to brush up on some facts." She smirked at the last remark, feeling all eyes on her, and hearing them all gasp in surprise, the gasps turning to laughter. She turned her head to Stefan, and she just shook his head with a smile on his face. She had just one-upped Mr. Tanner. "Sir.." She finished, sitting up straight in her seat and raising an eyebrow, before placing her chin on her hand and smirking. She was proud. All Bonnie, Elena, and Caroline could talk about were Emma. Caroline was furious, now that she had a 'threat' who deemed to be prettier than her, and smarter, too. Elena and Bonnie were both gobs smacked to put it frankly and planned to go talk to the girl who may, or may not, have any friends as of yet. All they could do was be nice, and since she was Stefan's sister, Elena wanted to introduce herself. Spotting Emma enter the girl's bathroom, she excused herself from her two friends and followed her, but what she didn't know was that Emma could fell her footsteps following her... She knew Elena was right behind her. That is what she wanted. Elena shut the door behind her and smiled as Emma looked up from the mirror bathroom, in the middle of reapplying the lip gloss to her lips. She sighed, turning her back to the mirror and finishing the job, before pulling her curls over her shoulders. "Erm, hi, I'm Elena, and you're in my history class..." She started, tugging on the strap of her bag which was around her shoulder, looking to me who still had her eyes on herself in the mirror. "I know. Stefan does not shut up about you..." "Really?" "Well... I read his diary you are all he talks about in that." "Isn't that an invasion of his privacy?" Elena questioned. Em shrugged, tapping her fingernails against the countertop and turning to face Elena. Who looked like a mirror image of Katherine. Part of her wanted to claw her throat out... But she couldn't. It wasn't Katherine. "Depends. If you leave your diary out in the open someone is bound to read it..."Emma replied. "Oh. Okay." Emma said unsure of what to actually say. Emma seemed so... Distant. Nothing like Stefan. "I was wondering if you wanted to hang around with me and my friends... Since it's your first day you might not know anyone and I thought-" "I am fine..." She interrupted, cutting Elena off from explaining herself, before pulling her bag from the countertop, and holing it in the crease of her arm, the other hand on her waist. "Is that all?" Before Elena could answer, Emma just nodded, before walking past the Katherine look alike, and making her way out of the building where she could be alone. Dear diary, so the first day of school didn't turn out to be what I had expected. Part of me regrets making the decision to join the school, but I am most certainly not going to give up now. I am not a quitter. Definitely not one of the best human attributes, although can sometimes come in handy. Regret is also a feeling I often feel. So many things I have regretted in my time. A feeling I wish I never had to feel. I talked to Elena today. She got on my nerves. She sounds just like Katherine too. It's like she is Katherine. Like it is Katherine undercover spying on us all. I hate her. No, I slightly dislike her. I cannot say I hate her because that seems like a strong word, do you not think? But I would certainly not choose to spend time with her. I also learned more about her family and past... I had already gained enough from Stefan's diary, and the poor girl has been through a lot, I admit. She probably does not even deserve half of what has happened to her, but life is life and we have to live with that. She has a little brother called Jeremy. She lives with her Aunt Jenna. I am surprised I learned so much from one day. I can imagine another week in school and I will be fishing through all their secrets. I just- Pausing from her writing, Emma looked up at the window. A crow was tapping on the glass with its beak. Repeatedly. She groaned, standing up from her desk and opening the window "Shoo!" She called out, waving her arms around, forcing the bird to fly away. 


	4. Chapter 4 - Brother

Chapter Four Everything that was now happening was new to Emma. She had refused to delve into relationships and friendships or even spreading love and kind words to strangers on the street since she became a vampire. She was not starting now, that was for sure, and as the days went by she grew sick of the repetitive nature of life. At least when she was on her own every day was a new adventure. Something new to discover and see... She had already grown tired of school, from the early wake-up call to the hours of work, and the continuous repetition of each and every day. It was boring her, and she deeply wanted out. She wanted excitement...Adventure...Watching Stefan and Elena stare into each other's eyes lovingly with their hands held together and their hearts beating one thousand times faster than normal was not what she classed as exciting. She found it sickening. On top of all this, was Damon's return. But it wasn't her brother she came face-to-face with every day. It was a no humanity, a cold-hearted vampire who had switched off the little love he had left inside of him... he wasn't her brother... At least not the one she grew up to love and care for and admire. Emma sat opposite to Stefan on a bench outside, listening to the conversations of all the people around them. One boy was complaining about the football team, another group of teenage girls was arguing over who was allowed to be in love with Harry Styles (a member of a boy band she hated more than she did Elena Gilbert), and some were even talking about her victory against Mr. Tanner, which deeply amused her as she chuckled at their remarks. It was then when she noticed Elena and Matt walking out of the building, that she focused on them and their conversation. "I don't know." Matt was saying. His sister had been attacked, by Damon, as they had found out the previous night. Now, according to Matt, his sister Vicki was going a bit 'crazy', which was a problem for both her and Stefan. "She said vampire, Elena. Vampire! What is that supposed to mean?" Elena shrugged, holding onto the strap of her bag as they continued to walk. After observing Elena the last few day, Emma had noticed she did that a lot. Emma then turned her head to Stefan, who she realised was also listening into the conversation. Of course he was. It's Elena, and he stalks her every move. It's no surprise. "What's going on with you Stefan, anyway?" Matt asks. Of course the boy curious, since he had once been in a relationship with Elena, and he probably still cares about her. Elena doesn't answer his question, and just as she turns away from us, Stefan disappears. Sighing, Emma grabbed her books, standing up,a nd making her way home. She knew here Stefan was going, and she didn't want a part in it. 


End file.
